


In Bed

by thawrecka



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-08
Updated: 2002-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Diana/Hawkgirl ficlet





	In Bed

Diana likes the way her lover smells, the warm womanly scent. Hawkgirl is all natural, doesn't wear perfume. She smells real, sweat after a fight or sex, a faint chlorine smell after a shower.

Hawkgirl stretches, arches, murmurs, her voice feeling like fingernails drawing down Diana's back. She sometimes screeches during sex and Diana doesn't mind, not at all.

She gets a post-coital smile and a glow that makes Diana feel like she's found home, and other clichés she's quickly picking up.

"My mother likes you," Diana mentions, leaning back on the bed.

"That's good," Hawkgirl agrees, trailing her fingers up and down Diana's neck. "She's a very nice woman."


End file.
